


(ART) Peaceful Life

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_drizzle, Digital Art, F/F, Fairy, HP Drizzle Fest 2019, Snow, gif, snow faeries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Snow faeries in love.





	(ART) Peaceful Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** # 36 - Snow faeries  
**Art Medium:** Digital  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This story/art is part of an anonymous fest: drizzle 2019. Reveals will be in mid-October. Please do not repost anywhere else without explicit permission from the original creator.


End file.
